Spania GTA Spano
The 2016 Spania GTA Spano, also referred to as simply 2016 GTA Spano, is a Spanish supercar by Spania GTA Tecnomotive and an updated version of the 2010 GTA Spano. It appears in Forza Horizon 3 as a DLC vehicle. Adapting a bored out variant of the Dodge Viper's 8.4 L V10, the new GTA Spano sports an 8.0 L (7,990 cc) twin-turbocharged V10 engine producing 912 HP (925 PS) at 6,300 rpm and 900 lb-ft (1,220 Nm) of torque, along with a 7-speed CIMA sequential automatic transmission with paddle shifting. The car features a revamped appearance as well. The Spania GTA Spano is capable of doing 0-60 mph in 2.8 seconds, as well as an improved top speed of 230 mph (370 km/h). Description : "Every once in a long while the dream of creating a dream car comes to life. Such is the case with the GTA Spano, a 230mph-capable supercar. Powered by a twin-turbo, intercooled and slightly bored out Viper V10, it has the guts to get the job done and the form to not only catch the eye, but convert air into grip-amplifying downforce. Spanish automaker Spania GTA has built the GTA Spano from the most rigid materials on Earth, and the way it responds to the contours of the road or the lack thereof is entirely unique. What else would you expect from a company that built something out of pure passion for driving?" - Forzamotorsport.net description for Forza Horizon 3http://forzamotorsport.net/en-us/news/FH3_Smoking_Tire_Car_Pack Acquisition * Forza Horizon 3 - 800,000 CR (requires ''The Smoking Tire'' Car Pack) Statistics Performance Index }} Benchmark }} Conversions * Drivetrain - AWD Driving Characteristics The GTA Spano effectively qualifies as the fastest car in the "Modern Supercars" championship, dethroning the Ferrari 488 GTB. The Spano is grippy, accelerates and launches very well, and has the best top speed of all "Modern Supercars" cars. Due to having a lot of horsepower and torque, it is a force to be reckoned with, although the Pagani Zonda Cinque Roadster rivals it with better handling and braking. The Spano gets to 100 mph faster than the Pagani Huayra BC although the Huayra BC eventually does catch up and beat the Spano. Trivia * The debut of the 2016 Spania GTA Spano in Forza Horizon 3 makes its console debut. It had earlier appeared in two mobile racing games: CSR Racing and Asphalt 8: Airborne. * The Spania GTA Spano is the first supercar in the Forza series with a twin-turbocharged V10 at stock. * In the trailer for Forza Horizon 3's The Smoking Tire Car Pack and in the game, the Spania GTA Spano is erroneously referred to as Spania GTA GTA Spano by full name, similar to the Ford GT's full name being shown as Ford Ford GT in Forza Motorsport 6. * Interestingly, even while in the air, the GTA Spano's rear wing will still fold up if the brakes are activated as though the car was still on land. * The GTA Spano only has a 6-speed transmission in-game, but has a 7-speed sequential automatic in real life. References Category:V10 Category:Cars (Forza Horizon 3) Category:Exotic Category:Supercars